


Could my heart but grow wings, it would fly to you

by growligan



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, F/M, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sex with senior citizens, Small Penis, Twinks, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Jack finds himself lonely and heartbroken after the loss of Ianto. Desperate to end his loneliness, he decides to track down the one other person he has ever truly loved, even if he has to go through all of their incarnation to find one that will love him back.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 4





	Could my heart but grow wings, it would fly to you

Jack was single again. Alright, so he had been single for a while, but now he was officially single again. Ever since Ianto died, the coat-wearing man just hadn’t felt like being in a relationship anymore, but his ever persistent fear of being alone had still driven him to seek out dating apps. As such, Jack had downloaded both Tinder and Grindr and started swiping left on every person he had come across.

It had led to quite a few matches, and as a result, quite a few dates. Still, even when he laid in a complete stranger’s bed, drenched in sweat and other body fluids after a heavy session of love making, he felt empty. Something was lacking. It was as if there was a hole inside his body, like someone had ripped out his liver or his spleen, and there wasn’t really anything that could fill it. Wining and dining randos that he picked up online just wasn’t what it used to be, not after he had found love and lost it.

Jack wasn’t like bitter or anything he was just sad and beginning to form a depression. Sex didn’t make him happy anymore and he soon stopped having it and spent his days in front of the TV eating tubs of ice cream and slowly losing the will to live. The problem was that Jack literally couldn’t die so even if he tried to kill himself it wouldn’t work. After three weeks of living on nothing but delivery pizza and the occasional kick when receiving a dick pic on Grindr, Jack decided something had to be done. He couldn’t live like this anymore it was like he was losing control over everything, both his body and mind and his libido. His stomach was slowly growing larger and his head swam with dark thoughts. His dick hadn’t risen in days and he was getting worried.

After thinking long and hard for five minutes Jack knew what had to be done. He had to go find the one person other than Ianto that had truly ever made him feel something other than raw lust. He was gonna hunt down the Docotr and profess his love. He wasn’t sure if he actually loved the Doctor but he was at a point where he figured that settling for a man he found reasonably attractive and kind of funny and somewhat endearing was better than spending the rest of eternity alone and besides the Doctor was all but immortal too.

During his time working at Torchwood Jack had built up a secret arsenal of things that might come in handy. Jack was nothing if not sneaky and that turned out to pay off like he had expected it would one day.

He grabbed a little machine. It was the side of a micro usb card and once it felt his touch it started glowing menacingly in a dark red tone. A low whistling was coming from the object and Jack focused his wishes and aimed his thoughts at it. He didn’t have a lot of mental energy left but what little he had would have to do.

If one incarnation of the Doctor didn’t want him, there were plenty more of him to go for. He would start with the one he had first met, the leather man. Jack had always thought there was something sexually appealing about a man in leather but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. That Doctor had had an accent too and unlike his next self he hadn’t had any sideburns so that was a plus. Jack was not a man that often found himself drawn to sideburns though he had to admit that there were times a good sideburn or two could really bring out a person’s facial features. The ninth Doctor already had pretty prominent features so he didn’t really need sideburns to help him out.

The mysterious device hummed loudly and the red light seemed to swallow the room as it accepted its users wishes and activated its powers to bring him there. Jack screamed while he got sucked into a tornado look thing that appeared out of the forbidden piece of old Time Lord junk but he held on tight to it and soon he found himself to have travelled back in time.

He knew right away that he was still in England because there was a definitive scent of fish and chips in the air and he coild hear typical English phrases like “Oi” and “Mate” being spoken from a nearby pub, from which wafted a scent of freshly brewed Guinness Records. The ancient being looked around in an attempt to spot the Doctor, but the streets seemed strangely empty despite it only being 10 PM on a Saturday night. Judging by the temperature it was spring.

Jack decided that since he was here he might as well go into the pub and have a look around and maybe order some stargazy pie or one of those flake soft serve things. So he did. Walk to the pub, I mean.


End file.
